moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Amblynn Foster
In a world where it is commonplace to see a war veteran, a Druid with the knowledge of the Universe and warriors with skills unmatched by any living soul comes a story about a simple girl living a simple life in a not-so-simple place. Everything about Amblynn Foster is “plain-Jane.” Having lived a life of poverty with nothing but music and faith to guide her path, she is humble, normal and like most: trying to find her niche in this world to call her own. These are a compilation of stories that will explain who Amblynn Foster is and where she intends to go in this life. The Genealogy Born as the fourth son to noble parents, Birchard Foster was always a bit of a scamp and something of a dreamer. Because of his desire to be a musician (rather than continue the family legacy of running a merchant business), Birchard was cut off from his family’s monetary values and set off to begin his own life at the age of eighteen. Unlike most men who wanted to become saviors for their country by taking up arms — Birchard Foster took the road less traveled and decided to help his countrymen by being a wandering minstrel and preacher; often making his own instruments and creating his own songs to help inspire faith and strength into those who wanted to fight. It was his belief that diplomacy could not be reached at the end of a sword; however, since it was a fact that humans were fighters by nature, Birchard did not push too hard against the grain to be completely outcasted. When he was in his thirty-second year, Birchard met a local seamstress and widow by the name of Elle-Maia Richardson. With no children or kin, Elle-Maia and Birchard were seen as kindred spirits. Although Elle-Maia was a clean twelve years his senior, the duo were married within five months of meeting one another and by Summer’s end, she was pregnant with their first and only child. Because Elle-Maia was the main breadwinner of the home, th ey realized they did not make enough to have even a small home in Lakeshire (despite knowing that it was economically efficient to live in the town at the time). Not wishing for his new family to sleep on the streets, Birchard spent the last of whatever money he had to rent a piece of land from a local landowner in order to build a small home with his bare hands. “The Light rewards those who create more than those who destroy.” This was his motto when he was questioned about building his rickety home rather than purchasing one. Although the home would be brutally cold in the Winter and scorching hot in the Summer, the Foster family lived a rather comfortable, loving lifestyle. Early Life In Lakeshire Life in the Foster home was rather plain. They carried the same trials and tribulations as any normal family would carry. Often times there would be very little money coming through, thusly, there were times the family would go without food, running water or new clothes. Instead of taking the path of thievery and stealing what they could not afford, Birchard made it a point to learn how to cultivate vegetables in a small garden behind their shack. It’s assumed that this is where Amblynn was given her choice as a vegetarian. When things go bad, they usually get worse before they get better. By the time Amblynn was three, her mother died due to unfortunate circumstances (specifically, she tumbled down the side of a cliff after running away from what she described as a ‘furry beast’. The complications due to her injuries were the result of her death). Because Elle-Maia had been the breadwinner, it was now left to Birchard to find ways of being able to raise his daughter and ensure she was taken care of. Many a time Birchard was offered by monks and lords alike to take Amblynn in and teach her in order to bring her up from her life of poverty. Birchard refused them all, believing that a family should not be separated because of dire circumstance. From his own schooling, and from the few items given to him from passersby, Birchard taught Amblynn to read and write from old librams and letters from the abbey and nearby church. In order to keep some money coming into the home, Birchard offered his services as a music teacher, although he was more often seen doing the dirty, disgusting jobs around town that no one else wanted to do — often for one-third of the salary. Birchard didn’t mind the hard work and would turn his cheek at the humiliation and jeers of others. Most parents would be ashamed of their given lifestyle, especially those in Birchard’s place, however, he wished to teach his daughter humility and understand the satisfaction of hard labor. When she was old enough to understand, Birchard made a point to take Amblynn with him on his many jobs, allowing her to help him where she was able to. While they would come home smelly and sometimes with only enough money to buy a few more candles, the duo was always satisfied with their handiwork and how it helped the community. “Remember to be humble. Remember to be kind in the face of humiliation. It is these things that will help you grow as a person.” This is the mantra he would tell his young daughter when she would appear to be taking the jeers personally. As he tucked Amblynn into bed every night, he would recite psalms and speak of lessons of the Light. While most of these sayings were of his own making from his own experiences, they did a lot to influence Amblynn’s growth in the early stages. Saying Farewells By the time Amblynn was sixteen, Birchard was beginning to understand just how difficult it was to raise a daughter by himself. He was getting older and beginning to feel his age in his bones and in his soul. Now that Amblynn was able to care for herself as an adult, she was taking on more of the jobs that he could not and tending to her father with his many ailments. Their shack, their beloved home, was soon to be taken from them simply because the previous landlord had died and the new one was not willing to renegotiate a rental agreement. One day, as Amblynn came home from one of her various jobs (everything from babysitting the local children to helping the local seamstress put together a dress), Birchard explained to Amblynn that it was his time to leave the nest and seek himself in the far reaches of the world. Generally, at this point, most teenagers would assume their parent was abandoning them for their own selfish reasons; Amblynn understood what her father meant and had faith that things would be as they should. Perhaps it was her naivety, but, Amblynn never questioned her father’s decision. Before Birchard left, he ensured a rental agreement with the local innkeeper for a room just for Amblynn. While the innkeeper was hesitant to allow a woman of impoverished means to live in his establishment, he allowed it until she was able to get on her own. Every week, Birchard would write to his daughter to tell him of the places he had been and would send her whatever amount of money he was able to save for her. Usually it was enough to continue allowing her to live in the inn, but, it was never enough for the full amount of rent. Like Father, Like Daughter By the time Amblynn was eighteen, she had decided it was time for her to get out into the world as her father had done. The innkeeper who had been her renter for so long, was dismayed to see her leave for t he simple fact that when he asked for a dirty job to be done: she did it and did it very well. Her cheap labor would no longer be useful to him; however, he could not prevent her from leaving. In a letter from her father, he sent her enough to put her debt back into balance. With her self-crafted acoustic guitar on her back and a few coins jingling in her pocket, she began to wander her way through the valleys and byways of the world. She would stop for a few days in certain towns, learn about their history, offer to do her various jobs for them and leave with nearly the same amount of money she walked into the town with. The only job she seemed to have that paid decently (and not just in coins but in pleasure) was when she was playing her guitar and singing her songs in public. Sometimes a passerby would toss her a few coins and on rare occasions, people would sit and listen to her — complimenting her voice and lyrics. “Music makes friends.” This is the saying she would use to describe herself, if asked. The World Ends in Stormwind City When her travels finally took her to Stormwind City, she received a letter from her father that gave her a small inspiration (which she took literally): '' To My Dearest Amblynn,'' You asked me in your last letter what you should do now that you have assumed the life of a drifter. A Foster is someone who helps others and gives them inspiration. Do something that helps your new community. Lovingly Yours, Daddy Armed with this information and inspiration, Amblynn decided to do the one thing she never thought she would do: she enlisted into the Stormwind Guard. Despite the foul tidings she received from both her superiors and those who dislike the regiments, Amblynn has met them out with naïve optimism and a cheerful disposition. Through her dealings with the guard, she often finds herself at the Cathedral steps — either sleeping on one of the many benches in lieu of the barracks or playing her music in her off-time. As one of the many priests overheard her music, he offered to train her in the ways of the Light so that she might become ordained. She is often seen in the back of the sermons given by the Holy See. Her Position as a Guardian of Stormwind City Not much of a fighter by her own standards, she decided it would be best to protect the city in any way she could -- seeing herself like her father in the respect that she would try to do any job presented to her. Several times she has been seen defending the keep against the mongrel independent assassins that come to try and kill the King. She usually comes out looking beaten up worse than anything (and her ego bruised when the Horde laugh at her attempts), but she still tries her best and keeps pushing forward. Currently she has worked herself to the position of Lance Corporal, as deemed by the Colonel Adroby Relindor, and she takes her position with much humility; always trying to motivate her fellow soldiers and remembering that she used to be a recruit and being such isn't an easy task. Many refer to her as the "Down-Home, Countrified Reverend." Category:Human Category:Priest Category:Alliance Category:The Stormwind Guard